Patch 2.2.0 (undocumented changes)
World * New music added to Honor Hold as well as the inns of Stormwind, Shattrath City, Booty Bay and Ratchet, in addition to many boats. * Cro Threadstrong has new sayings he shouts at the fruit vendor * Griftah unceremoniously ousted from Shattrath. Now sadly selling his fine wares (at unreasonably cheap prices!) in Terokkar Forest, just outside of the city's southeastern tunnel at (36,30) * Flavor text added to goblins at zeppelin flight points outside Undercity and Orgrimmar, announcing the zeppelin destinations Character Models, Animation, & Spell Effects * Orc shoulders and off-hand weapons fixed * Male night elf shoulders arc differently * Cyclone graphics changed to, and I quote, "look more awesome", such graphic is included in Cyclone, Evocation, Windfury Thunderfury procs and Karazhan's Crone tornadoes. Possibly more. * Prayer of Mending received a new animation * Hurricane seems more selective visually, targeting victims with bolts of lightning, followed by loud booms * Nethermine Ravager's rock shell ability received a new spell effect * Druid moonkin form has a new bandaging/crafting/using animation * Starfire's impact animation has been touched up with a blue "blast" and faster pacing * Undead epic horse mount trails longer flames * Murloc Suits can now /kneel, /laugh, /point, /sit, /talk, and /cheer * Shaman ghost wolf no longer holds weapons or shield while attacking * Shaman ghost wolf now makes a digging animation when gathering * Weapons and Barkskin while in moonkin form appear to have shrunk * New, flashier graphic for Blessing of Protection and Blessing of Freedom * Spectral Tiger Mount (and Swift Spectral Tiger) updated with brighter armor and fewer seams * The Astromages inside of the Mechanar had their fire aura effect changed in appearance. Much taller now with a different graphic surrounding them * Druid basic flight form flaps it's wings slower now * Mass Dispel no longer has a graphic; just shows the dispel animation on anything in the area. * The size of Ice Barrier on a Gnome Mage is now nearly 200% the size of the actual gnome. * Mind Soothe's animation reinstated. * The way Healing Way works for downranked spells was changed. Items * Red Ogre Suit is now fixed; weapons scaled down and now seat properly when sheathed * Non-combat pets now have a 1-second cool-down between summoning and unsummoning * Aquadynamic Fish Attractors now officially say the duration is 10 minutes as opposed to 5 * Crashin' Thrashin' Robot now will walk around a small area instead of standing in one spot * Merciless Gladiator's Satin Gloves graphic has been changed from slim and tight to look like the bulky Merciless Gladiator's Mooncloth Gloves * Farmer's Broom 100% beefier, looks more like a craggly witch's broom instead of a modern kitchen broom * Moonsoul Crown has been changed from miscellaneous to a cloth item, receiving 39 armor, 50 durability, and a need to be repaired * Accurate Scope is now a green item instead of white * Mana potion injector gained charges and flavor text: "They just don't make 'em like this anymore..." * Merciless Gladiator Shoulders are now orange on dark brown instead of orange on pink * Coronet of Verdant Flame has been changed from miscellaneous to a cloth item, receiving 138 armor, 60 durability, and a need to be repaired * Icy Blasting Primers are now made 10 at a time instead of 2, resulting in 1 primal water making 50 frost grenades! Materials remain unchanged * Goblin Gumbo is now unique, and the kettle has unlimited charges for the 15 minutes * Nightstaff of the Everliving's texture has changed. It is now blue/gray where it was white * Gladiator rogue daggers reduced by about 60% in size on blood elf females * Druid Merciless Gladitor Leggings are now a kilt and have slightly been recolored * Sylvanaar Champion's Shoulders have had their strength reduced from +36 to +23. * Scroll of the Sun / Scroll of the Maelstrom now produce 5x Professions * Alchemy: Elixir of Giant Growth duration has been raised from 2 minutes to 20 minutes. * Enchanting: The icon for Disenchant ability has changed * Enchanting: Enchant Ring - Spellpower materials required changed. Now requires 2x and 2x * Enchanting: Enchant Ring - Healing Power materials required changed. Now requires 2x and 3x and 5x * Enchanting: Enchant Ring - Striking materials required changed. Now requires 2x and 6x * Enchanting: Enchant Weapon - Battlemaster materials required changed. Now requires 8x and 2x * Leatherworking: new 365 recipe has been added to Violet Eye rep vendor. * Leatherworking: new 360 recipe has been added to Violet Eye rep vendor. * Jewelcrafting: new 375 recipe has been added to Violet Eye rep vendor. * Jewelcrafting: Two new 360 recipes, and , have been added to The Consortium quartermasters in Nagrand and Netherstorm. * Jewelcrafting: Two new 360 recpies, and , have been added to the Sha'tar quartermaster in Shattrath. * Jewelcrafting: Two new 360 recipes, and , have been added to the Keepers of Time quatermaster in the Caverns of Time. * Jewelcrafting: new 360 recipe has been added to the Lower City quartermaster in Shattrath. * Alchemy: new 375 recipe has been added to Violet Eye rep vendor. * Fishing: Bobber splash at the end of the timer is adjusted so you don't have to instantly click for fear of missing * Fishing: The fishing line now instantly appears when you cast * Fishing: Highland Mixed School pools have had their maximum number of catches increased from 4 to 5. Quests * Skettis escort quest reward reduced to from * Skettis, The three Talonpriests, Time-lost Skettis, Monstrous Kaliri now yield 10 rep for Skyguard, upped from 5. UI & Game Mechanics * Disenchant received a new icon * Wide screen UI scales differently * UI Scaling in general appears to be a bit funky and requires some tweaking (Bedemus has generously posted a possible fix at http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=1778025846&sid=1&pageNo=1 ) * One hour delay on receiving currency from successful auctions (there seems to be confusion as to where this note was actually posted so for sanity's sake here it is, possibly again) * New Auction house alert: "A buyer has been found for your auction of X" with associated mail detailing transaction until the one hour delay is over * Error speech re-enabled by default * Windowed game begins in the center of the screen instead of the upper-left corner * New software reverb audio option * Ogri'la reputation now goes to 999/1000 exalted * Voidwalker's Suffering spell seems to work immediately when button is selected * Blessing of Sacrifice is on a 30-second cooldown, not the 1 minute listed in the patch notes * Targeting for Skettis bombing run improved * Tracking abilities such as "Find Minerals" now last through death * Unable to fly into the water while on a mount or in flight form * Druids can use Booterang while in flight form * The debuff from the druid Pounce ability now shows a separate debuff for the stun and the bleed DoT * Druids in flight form can now perform herbalism provided they are on the ground * Earth elemental corpses (confirmed for Nagrand and Netherstorm elementals) can now be mined * /mountspecial cannot be used while moving * The World Defense Channel is once again open to the masses * Disobedient Dragonmaw Peons are now spelled correctly, it was 'Disobediant' * Being transformed into a Fel Orc via the Dragonmaw Illusion no longer removes Shadowform or Savory Deviate Delights * Shifting now removes Shabby Arakkoa Disguise * Buffs now have a new grey dot if players are in range of your spell, as well as the red dot that indicated someone is out of range * Auto-loot button setting in Interface options has reverted to the default option Dungeons and Raids Black Temple * The traps laid during the Illidan Stormrage encounter are no longer activated by clicking * Howl of Azgalor is now a zone-wide effect Gruul's Lair * Gruul's Cave In ability now causes the screen to shake, and can occur slightly more frequently Karazhan * Curator can no longer be pulled far from his room. * The stairs leading up to the Arcane Watchmen before curator has been fixed so mobs wont bug if their target is standing in them. * Prince Malchezaar will now despawn and respawn in approx. 30 seconds after a wipe. * Players may no longer climb the dome on the Master's Terrace, next to the Nightbane encounter. Mechanar * Chests in Tempest Keep: Mechanar have had their spawn locations change slightly making it very difficult to solo. References * WoW.com "Undocumented Patch Notes" thread * WOW Insider report * Elitist Jerks '2.2 Undocumented Features' thread pl:Patch 2.2.0 (undocumented changes) 2.2.0